Never Forget, A Treyletters Oneshot
by Animegrl421
Summary: His tattoo didn't lie, he had never forgotten the betrayal of five particular boys all those years ago, thrice they had lied, hid their own faults from the world and instead thrust the blame onto his shoulders. And now that he was out of jail, he knew he had to go slower, plan harder. Until two boys of the group caught his eye that is. (SMUT, THREESOME, NC17) TRENT/KYLE/BUTTERS


**Never Forget**

_**Request by a great, amazing; awesome human beng to whom I give the very best of wishes and most fantastical of HUGS: Vic Pin**_

**Pairing: Trent/Butters/Kyle threesome**

**Rated: M/NC-17 **

**_Warnings: Sex, threesome, oral, double penetration, EXTREME!minor restraint, breath play, threesome, male/male/male_  
**

Trent Boyett sat at the booth in the farthest corner from the front, waiting. Hands held a Styrofoam cup tightly, thumbs moving over it distractedly. His eyes took in the diner's customer's, narrowing as the main entrance door opened. _Finally. _He checked his watch, seeing the other was five minutes late to work that day. He had the schedule memorized.

"Sorry!" He heard the redhead say, eyes glancing up to the area behind the counter to see said-boy rushing to tie his apron's stings. "I-" The manager cut him off, ranting about time lost and wages being cut.

The corner of his lips turned at this, a smile slowly forming at the other's obvious discomfort at the manager's yelling. He could see the glint of anger spark through his eyes even as the manager left. He didn't let it show on his face, his eyes and stiffness the only hints of his inner-frustration.

He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink through the straw.

Kyle took his place at the cash register, mind swirling with ideas on how to kill Terrace. _How did he get to be a manager anyway? _he questioned, already knowing the answer. His uncle had ties to the franchise owner, something about making the owner a four-assed dog. He didn't even want to know why. He sighed after taking the order of a random customer, eyes glancing over as the door opened.

"Hey, Butters!" he greeted, smiling at the nervous blond just entering the diner. "What do you want today?"

"Well, I think I-I'll take the usual." Butters replied, looking down at the floor as he took his spot in front of the register.

"Something wrong?" Kyle asked, looking over his shoulder directly after to make sure no one heard him talking.

Butters shook his head, eyes looking around, "No, nothing!" he said quickly.

Furrowing his eyebrows and making a disbelieving face, Kyle typed the order into the register. "It'll be out in a moment." he assured, frowning as Butters took out his wallet. "Don't, it's on the house today, okay?"

Butters' eyes widened, "Ky-"

Kyle gave him a stern look, "It's just a couple of dollars."

"Well, yeah, b-but."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Why don't you find a place to sit, okay? I'll make sure your order gets to you. Besides, you come here all the time, it's fine!"

Butters paused, nodding, "Well…thank you Kyle!"

Kyle smiled as Butters went to his seat, getting back to work immediately whilst hoping he remembered to replace the lost cash before Terrace found out and told the owner. Trent watched the exchange with contempt, feeling a clear dislike for them settle in his chest. It felt tight. "Fucking fags." he muttered.

Trent rolled his eyes at the words, taking another sip of his drink. He watched as Butters gathered his meal from the counter and took a seat-the one closest to the register. _There's no way they're both _that _oblivious. _He sank back, an hour passing before Butters finally left, exchanging brief words with Kyle upon his leave.

He waited a moment before he followed, taking care to exit as Kyle was called to the back so as not to be seen. Butters was the easiest to follow, the boy was completely unconcerned with the world around him. He often wondered if taking his revenge on Butters should be done during these walks the boy did, but then he stopped himself. He couldn't-not yet. It was all about timing; planning.

Butters drifted in and out of thought as he walked, taking in the small amounts of grass Colorado offered. He wanted to move sometimes, if only to see more flowers. He loved them, as stupid as Cartman said that made him sound. _Kyle likes flowers… _he thought to himself, remembering how the other mentioned it briefly to him before. He still thought about how Kyle oftentimes stood up for him, even if the redhead didn't think much of it himself.

Feeling a bit odd in the pit of his stomach, he paused, hand pressing against the area. "Why, my tummy's acting a bit weird today…" he said to himself. _It can't be from the diner… _

He blinked before shaking his head and walking along once more. He pondered where to go today, having been to everywhere in town at least once during his walks. He wanted to go home, his stomach welcoming the thought, but he couldn't yet. "Mom and dad would be mighty mad if I came home so early." he reminded himself. Nodding decidedly, he walked towards Stark's Pond.

Trent stayed close to the blond, not having to worry about being noticed in the slightest bit. Butters wouldn't think anything of him unless he got the boy's attention purposely. A hand fiddled with the old; slightly rusted switchblade in his pocket along the way. He noted the words Butters spoke, curiosity getting the better of him, _I shouldn't listen to his petty problems. _he reminded himself.

Kyle took out the trash, as per his manager/enemy's request. He went out the back door, taking his time to perform the task he loathed. It was only by luck that he heard a door close and saw a rather familiar-looking blond exit. It wasn't so unusual to see someone who looked familiar, it _was _a small town after all. But something inside of him pinged in revelation from the sight.

_Who is that? _He narrowed his eyes, not having his glasses on to help him see the other clearly. He could only make out a muscular figure, a tuff of blond hair, and a torn flannel shirt… He watched until the man disappeared, heading in the same direction Butters usually took after visiting him. Intuition told him to follow, sense told him not to try. He looked behind him, seeing through the window of the back door. _They are busy enough…_

Kyle ducked as he passed the window so as not to be seen. He jogged lightly to the nearest house just as the blond passed it. He ducked behind the wall, _This doesn't make me a fucking stalker or anything… _he thought, peeking out to see two people walking. The back was the one he followed, the other-_Butters? _The man was watching Butters quite obviously, stopping as the other did, following when he began again.

Furrowing an eyebrow, he couldn't help but feel odd at the sight. _What the Hell is he doing? _A wave of anger collided with his confusion, _If he fucking does anything… _His hands clenched.

Butters sat in the grass, head tilting upwards to view the sky above that he so-adored. He wondered, belatedly, how Kyle would react to flowers-well, react to Butters if he gave him some. Or one. Butters didn't think he could handle the pressure of more than one… He felt himself grow more nervous with the thought, wondering if the redhead would hate him for something like that… _Not Kyle, he only hated Cartman… _At least, that's what he believed.

Hearing the leaves of a bush rustle, yet feeling no wind, he looked behind him. Hoping to see a rabbit or another animal that usually hid, he was disappointed by the blond man he saw instead. He blinked at the impassive face that met his. He tilted his head downward, not knowing if he should greet the man or not. "Uh, hi, mister…" he said, unsure. He looked up in thought, meeting the other's eyes directly.

_Fuck! _He wasn't supposed to be seen just yet, that wasn't part of the plan! All that planning… Trent shook his head, "Hi." he replied evenly, inwardly wondering what he was supposed to do now. _So much for staying incognito… _He saw Butters' eyes flash with recognition, the slight widening only adding to the look of pure innocence. They blinked at him questioningly, the look had him looking in a random direction. "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling rather stupid and young at the question.

Butters tilted his head in confusion, "M-me?"

The nervous voice that replied to him had Trent's eyes darting away further, not even allowing the smallest peripheral view to see the boy. A finger fiddled with his switchblade's edge in his pocket. It cut. He jolted slightly at the feel, the shock waking his mind back to its task. _Revenge. _"Yeah, you, no one else here, is there?"

Kyle watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes, heart pounding harshly in his chest. _What the fuck is he doing? _He was being nice it seemed, but the stiff posture only furthered Kyle's hatred. _He didn't mean to get caught, did he? Maybe it's a trick… Butters… _

"Um, I-I'm just sitting. It's nice outside, you know?" Butters said, shifting in his seat.

Trent made a noise in the back of his throat, agreeing. He paused a moment, the air tense. "You go outside a lot." he stated more than asked.

Not able to stand it anymore after the implication, Kyle pushed from the back of the tree he had stood against. "Butters!" Kyle shouted, waving a hand above his head at the blond.

"K-Kyle!" Butters said, immensely confused, even as his body felt lighter with the arrival.

The redhead glanced over the two, unsure what to do. Trent was the one who spoke next, "I'll just go then, since you have your, uh, friend here now…" he stated, walking slowly away, body exuding confidence even as his head fell and eyes looked downward.

Kyle quirked an eyebrow at that. When the man was a good distance away, Butters spoke, "Why are you here?" he asked then, hurriedly, "Not-not that you're not wanted here or anything, but you have work right?"

"Dammit!" Kyle had forgotten about the job he had left in his attempt to protect the other from whatever the man had been planning. Chewing his lip absently, he held a hand out to the blond on the ground. "C'mon, Butters."

Butters took the hand into his own after a moment's hesitation. He was shaking, Kyle noted. "Where are we going?" he asked as he was pulled up into a standing position. Kyle's hand stayed in his own.

"Shakey's." Kyle answered, leading the blond from the spot with his hand.

"But…"

The redhead squeezed the hand and Butters went silent, eyes landing on their interlocked appendages. The blond felt his face heat, suddenly nervous and confused, the only comfort being the boy next to him that led him confidently back to the diner.

The next time Trent spied on the boys was a week later, having not dared to go out after being caught by the smartest of the bunch. He was in a corner back booth again, a new building, the same placement. Only a few seats away sat the five boys who had ruined his chances at a nice; normal life. _Fifteen years… _He shook his head, unwilling to count off the various things he had missed during his time in jail.

He took a sip of his coffee, looking behind the counter as a crash echoed throughout the shop. An eyebrow raised when no heed was paid to the stumbling employee, his _Tweek's Coffee _uniform covered in coffee. He rolled his eyes, looking back to the group.

"-said, fuck you, fatass!" He heard Kyle say, pounding an angry fist on the table. Beside him, Butters sat still, eyes downcast.

"Ay! Don't call me fat you stupid Jew!" There was a pause in which Trent's eyes glanced over the rest of the group, Stan and Kenny having their own conversation completely, apparently too-used to the arguments to care. "Why're you sticking up for him anyway?" Cartman gestured toward a nervous-Butters, "Is he your new boyfriend? I'm sure Stan will be so disappointed…"

Kyle fumed at Cartman's words, face reddening in anger, "So, what if he is?"

Trent's eyes widened at the revelation, shocked. He knew they had to be gay together but… _They weren't supposed to actually be together… _From the silence around him, he knew everyone had heard the declaration.

"W-What?" Cartman stuttered first, ending the word in an outraged tone. "No-no way!" He said suddenly, head moving side to side as he looked between the two. Then, he laughed. It grew up in volume as the seconds passed.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Kyle asked, gritting his teeth. Cartman took a moment, calming his laughter before he burst with it yet again and again. "I asked you a question, fat boy!"

"Didn't know you were a lesbian, Kahl!" Cartman chortled, laughing harder at his own statement.

Kyle blinked, "I knew you were stupid but seriously, Cartman, this is an all-time low. You're fucking retarded, fatass. Lesbianism is two women, not two men-"

"I know, I know, but, that's why you're one!" Cartman laughed out, "Get it, Kyle? You're both fucking pussies. Two _pussies_ together!"

Kyle groaned, standing from his spot and taking an awe-struck and very embarrassed-looking Butters by the hand. He pulled the other from the seat, pulling him along as he marched out of the room.

Trent had to admit it sounded funny like that. The fattest of the group was right, they were both pussies- well, bottoms. At least, in jail they would be, especially Butters. He shook his head, laying a tip on the table before leaving as well. The new information didn't sit well with him, when had that happened? Not knowing the development didn't sit well with him for reasons he didn't know. He was supposed to know this… He shrugged, throwing his now-empty coffee into the trashcan outside the store.

It wasn't long into following the couple that they stopped, Kyle pushing Butters behind him as he turned to send a defensive glare at Trent.

"Okay, who the Hell are you and why the fuck are you following us?" Kyle asked, voice low.

Trent blinked, _ten feet behind him after drama like that and he still notices me here? Maybe I have lost my touch. _He scoffed, "I'm not following you." He tried to match the redhead's tone in his words. "I live this way, not that it's any of your business."

By the way Kyle's eyes narrowed, Trent knew the other didn't believe a word he had spoken. "You know what?" Kyle asked suddenly. "I'm not dealing with this politely anymore." _What was polite about it? _Trent asked himself, but didn't voice knowing the temper of the other would rise considerably with the words. "Fuck off." Kyle warned. "Next time you come near Butters I swear to God I'm not going to hold back."

The words were spoken slowly, a dangerous edge to them that no doubt would make many back away. But Trent was different. He had heard this tone too often, had fought in his imprisonment. He didn't so much as bat an eye. There was a pause of tense silence in which Kyle kept his eyes on him, eyebrows furrowed and glare steady. He wasn't about to give up in this battle, Trent knew.

"Guys?" Butters called, head peeking over Kyle's shoulder.

Kyle sighed at that, eyes softening considerably as they turned away from Trent. "It's okay, Butters." he assured. With one last defensive look to Trent, he held onto Butters' hand and led him toward his home.

Trent watched with a dark look, a feeling likened to betrayal settling in the pit of his stomach. His hand pushed into a pocket, taking only a small amount of comfort in the feel of his knife. Pads of fingers skimmed the words etched into the blade. _Kill all betrayers. _The comfort was short-lived.

Butters entered the redhead's house behind said-boy. The door was locked immediately, a nervous-looking Kyle peeked through the nearest window. "Uh, Kye, what-"

"Nothing." Kyle immediately answered, pulling away from his spot in front of the window. "You want dinner?" the redhead asked, knowing Butters had barely eaten earlier.

There was a pause before Butters finally nodded, biting his lip all the while. Kyle gave him a small smile before heading toward the kitchen. Shuffling on the spot, Butters glanced around the room. He didn't want to upset Kyle, and he just knew asking what had happened earlier would do just that. But, he needed to know. To understand at the very least.

The man from earlier hadn't hurt anyone, hadn't even tried. Heck, the man had even talked to him a week ago. _Talked _as in, he hadn't insulted him, or told him what to do. He'd been nice even. "Kyle?" the blond asked, finally stepping toward the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Kyle replied, just as Butters peered over the corner of the wall.

"Why-why don't you like that guy?" he asked, knowing Kyle would know just what man to which he was referring.

Kyle paused in his gathering of food, before continuing at a slower pace. "He's just…He's weird, okay?"

"He hasn't even done anything wrong." Butters defended.

"There are plenty of bad people out there, and not all of them constantly do wrong. It only takes one slip, Butters, then we'd be sorry for ever giving that chance."

The blond bit his lip, chewing on it in thought. "I still don't know, Kyle… He-he seemed pretty nice to me." he said, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair, the other hand grabbing at his hat as it tried to fall off with the action. "Dude, he just-he's creepy, okay? I mean, he follows you around-"

"He lives in the same direction."

"He _might _live in the same direction. How do we even know he's telling the truth?"

"How do we know he's not?"

Trent sat outside the house, leaning against the wall. He listened to the argument closely, hands clenched. He felt weird listening to two people he knew so well talking about him as a stranger. As if they'd never officially met before. Hell, he knew their eating schedule by heart and here they were, not even knowing his name. _Is this how people into celebrity gossip feel? _he wondered briefly.

He felt a tingle crawl underneath his skin at the defensive tone Butters carried. He knew it wouldn't be long before Kyle caved. He always did with Butters. Not that in this situation it was even close to a good thing-no rather, it was plain awful. If Kyle listened more to his intuition and logic in general rather than his boyfriend he'd be much safer. He could only imagine what a conversation about this with Kyle would do. Most likely it'd end with the redhead stomping away muttering angrily about how sometimes people were right and logic couldn't always win or some shit.

He had no idea, he didn't even think about the other side of the argument really, it came with the territory of being alone in Juvie so long, he supposed. In jail, you only watch out for yourself, emotions were pointless and people weren't to be trusted. Ever.

Kyle paused at Butters' words. He knew the blond usually wasn't right about people. Hell, he barely understood there could be wrong people in the world. Even with his parents the way they were to him, he still tries to be there for them… Pushing down the anger at the thoughts of his boyfriend's parents, he looked back to Butters. The puppy-dog expression had him melting.

The redhead sighed heavily, knowing he'd lost the argument. "Fine. I'll stop being mean." he said, pulling a stray strand of hair in irritation at the words.

"What about apologizing?" Butters asked. He cast his eyes downwards then, feeling a surge of nervousness hit him at the demanding tone. He didn't want Kyle to hate him for it, think he was trying to run his life or something. "I-I mean…My parents always told me that you're supposed to apologize when you wrong someone and…"

A hand on his shoulder cut him off mid-explanation. He looked up to see Kyle giving him a sad smile. There was still a tenseness in the shoulder that Butters could now identify as anger. He found himself wondering why Kyle did that so often-mixed up his bodies emotions with his facial expressions.

"I'll apologize," Kyle said stiffly. "In fact," he looked back to the food he hadn't yet prepped, "I've got time now." The redhead didn't want to, in fact, he hated the idea. But when he looked at the huge grin Butters gave him from the statement, he knew he'd do it.

He was a bit taken aback as Butters grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the door. Both were startled when the doorbell rang just as they reached it.

Trent didn't know when he'd moved, but soon enough he found himself at the door. He knew it would appear extremely odd, and a tad bit awkward actually, but his body acted before his mind could follow. As he rang the bell, he cursed his actions even as he stood still, waiting for an answer. After a moment of pure silence, he wondered if he'd made the right decision.

The door opened, surprised green eyes meeting his own. "Hi," he paused, wishing he hadn't even said a word. _What am I supposed to say now? _By the narrowing of the redhead's eyes, regret filled him. "I-uh, was just thinking about what you said and…You're right, I was being a bit weird…" _That didn't even sound okay. _he berated himself. "I wanted to apologize in case I offended you." he finished slowly. _Who would believe that? _

By Butters' smile at the words, Trent found the answer to his question. "So, I guess I'll just go," he continued awkwardly. The silence was getting to him, and since he didn't know why he even came to the door, he was a bit off-put by it all.

Butters nudged Kyle, who only gave him a weird look. He furrowed his eyebrows at the other, giving him the same look Kyle gave Cartman. He knew it had to be harsh, but he had to be! Kyle needed to apologize, and this guy was being so nice!

The look Butters through Kyle had the redhead trying his best not to laugh. It was a glare without any-well-_glare _to it. He bit his lip, looking at the guy on the porch. Trying to think as innocently as possible about the suspicious situation, and failing, he gave a crooked smile. "Thanks, I wasn't any better though." he stated, tone anything _but _apologetic.

Before Kyle could shoo the guy from the front door, Butters cut him off. "Why don't you come in?" he asked. Keeping himself from banging his head on the door-_barely_, Kyle backed away from the entrance belatedly.

"Yes," he said, giving the man the best threatening smile he could, "why don't you?"

Trent, still in shock from the entirely odd situation, found himself smirking back at Kyle. "Sure." he replied as he walked inside. He took in the surroundings slowly, finding it surreal to be seeing the inside of the house from, well, the _inside. Maybe I've been taking this whole stalking thing too seriously… _he thought to himself, feeling evermore awkward as the door closed behind him.

Butters led the group to the kitchen, giving smiles to the two of his friends. "Kyle was going to cook." he said, "But, since you're here, I want you guys to talk. I'll go ahead and cook." he continued, giving them the best grin he could manage before walking into the kitchen.

Kyle stiffly crossed his arms as he watched Butters' retreating form. He turned to the strange man. "What do you want?" he asked quietly, praying Butters wouldn't hear him.

Trent thought about keeping up the act of being entirely innocent, but found his mouth moving of its own accord. "Nothing much," he found himself saying.

Kyle frowned, arms growing tighter around each other. "We both know you were following him that day. And now you're here right as we were about to find you-What do you want?" Kyle asked, voice strained.

Trent paused at this, knowing instinctively that _this _was the moment he had waited for. He had planned so long, waited and waited for this moment. He took a few steps closer, eyes meeting Kyle's wary ones. A hand touched his pocket, where his knife was hidden. For once it didn't close around the object. The cut from earlier throbbed as he pulled away from it, the hand choosing instead to pull a surprised Kyle toward him.

Lips pressed together with a sense of finality. His mind clouded, body stilled. _What am I doing? _he found himself asking his mind. But he couldn't answer such an obvious question to himself.

His heart pounded in his chest, a warm sensation pooling there. He deepened the kiss, ears hyper-sensitive to the whimper the usually-stubborn boy gave him. He couldn't help but smile at it.

He'd gotten what he'd wanted, he realized suddenly as the pulsing of a heartbeat grew ever prominent in his ears. Kyle had pulled away suddenly, but he could only stare dumbly at the frustrated outline of the other. The blush that stained the redhead's face only had him resisting the urge to pull the other toward him once more.

"I didn't want revenge." he realized.

"W-what?" Kyle asked belatedly. He touched his heated face, feeling overwhelmed. He knew he should be angry, should be cussing the man out for trying something so forward. But he couldn't. He was too shocked, too…_I am _not _aroused right now. _he told himself, refusing to acknowledge his pounding heart. The words the blond said were so random, it took him a moment to understand them. After a moment, they registered. _Revenge. _"Trent." he whispered, name falling from his lips with a tremble.

He backed away another step, feet too heavy to continue further. His hand covered his mouth, eyes wide and staring at the man who he had convicted of arson more than once. _It's been another five years. _He realized, counting out the three prior. He had forgotten. How could he?

_I never wanted revenge. Even all those years ago… I've wasted so much time… _Trent looked up at his name, hearing the whisper loudly in the quiet room. _He knows. _But he didn't care at all. "I never wanted it." he said suddenly. _I wanted your group. Friends. I'm so fucking gay. _Yet, it made sense. He wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. "I'm…sorry." he said.

"What?" Kyle asked again, not comprehending anything at the moment. It was only by fate that Butters peeked into the room at this time.

"Are you guys okay?" he questioned, eyes looking back and forth between the two.

"I don't know." Trent said.

"How can't you know?" Butters replied, stepping fully into the room. Something was off he knew, but he didn't know what. "Are you okay, Kyle?" he asked then, genuinely concerned for his boyfriend. "You don't look so well."

Kyle nodded, not sure what to do at this point. "Y-yeah, just…" Should he let Butters know? He knew that, rightfully, he should. But he couldn't…

"My name is Trent, Butters." Trent stated blatantly, not knowing any other way to reply.

"Trent?" Butters was severely confused, "Wait…You're-" he gasped, eyes taking on a terrified look to them. "But you're…You're not here for _that?" _It remained unsaid-_revenge._

Trent gave Butters a questioning look as the boy stepped further into the room. _He isn't scared? He was the one who ran first last time… _He'd never been so confused before, first his revelation now this. "No." he answered.

Butters seemed to understand immediately, "That's good." he said. "I was wondering if you'd ever stop coming after us." he admitted quietly.

Kyle shook his head, "Is-is this some kind of trick?"

When Trent shook his head and Butters gave him a pleading look, Kyle shook his head again. "I just-can't." _Can't process any of this. _he said to himself, looking between the two. It was too convenient, too sudden. And the kiss and now… "Then what are you here for-if not revenge?" Kyle asked, not able to look at either blond.

Trent looked between the two. "I wanted to…" He couldn't admit something so…unlike him. But looking at Butters, he knew he'd have to in order to get through this situation. "I wanted to be with you guys. Like in your group." he added, realizing how gay the statement sounded. If there was something he'd gained from juvie it was that you didn't say gay or like-gay things.

Butters smiled, "Of course!" he said as Kyle gave a noise of protest.

Kyle thought Butters was too trusting. But even if it was a trick, Trent was already here. No matter what happened, the boy would find them again, be it in a day or another five years. And honestly, he was tired of running. If it was a trick, then let it be. Maybe afterward the boy would finally give the entire revenge situation a rest.

"Fine." he found himself saying slowly, trying not to throw his arms in the air from pure frustration from his confusion.

Trent blinked at this, wondering just why the two accepted him so easily. He didn't know how things would turn out from here, but he did know he'd never felt such relief. Especially since it looked like Kyle would just forget about the kiss entirely. At least, he hoped.

-0-

It hadn't taken long for a sort of bond to form between Trent and the other boys. He knew it would stay awkward for awhile, at least until they could trust him. He still didn't know what to think of that situation. As for him and Butters and Kyle, well, that was an entirely different situation. It took an even shorter time for them to bond, and at this point they were more of a trio than a duo with an added person tagging along. He went with them everywhere. And because of Butters' accepting nature, he and Kyle slowly began to actually have conversations instead of one-worded sentences to each other.

And now? Now's a different story entirely. The kiss was mentioned again, at a much later date. Now, it's pretty much a trio.

"I really don't know about this guys," Butters said, biting his lip unsurely even as he allowed his shirt to be taken off. "My parents always told me love's only between two people and…"

Trent cut him off with a kiss, deepening it as a moan pushed from the other's mouth. Butters was the most gentle of the three, a fact he had to keep in his mind as he continued to explore the other's mouth. He was the only one completely nude, a fact he wouldn't let get to him just yet. But Butters' and Kyle's underwear and-in Kyle's case-jeans needed to be _off._

Butters felt hot everywhere, and the taking off of his clothing was only making the heat worse. He wasn't sure how it was even possible as it continued to grow. He gasped as someone's hand traced the outline of his crotch over his underwear. He pulled out of Trent's kiss to breathe, a mistake he learned soon after as Trent moved downward to lick on a nipple.

"Ah!" Butters groaned, the tickling sensation conflicting with a pulsing heat that he couldn't name. The warm tongue encircled the area, wetting it before a cool breath of air slowly began to dry it once more. The result was a welcome tickle.

As this happened, Kyle peeled off Butter's underwear, watching as the other's legs clenched and unclenched as the arousal peeked forth.

Butters wasn't prepared for the new sensation of hot air on his hardening dick, and he leaned into the feeling unconsciously.

Kyle placed his hand on the unattended appendage, thumbing the head. He pressed on the tip before slowly tracing the vein along the bottom. The moans that drew forth from Butters' had him smiling. He could see Trent kissing along the other's stomach gently, and just beyond that was Butters' red face. The dick in his hand practically pulsed with want, and he decided to obey the need.

Butters whimpered as his cock was engulfed in wet warmth, a tongue swirling over the sides. Saliva slid downward, cool air mixing with hot skin. He shook with want, "Please…" he gulped out. For what he was begging he didn't know, he just wanted something done to bring down the heat he felt.

Instead of the continued swirls, Butters felt the enclosed warmth slide upwards to the head slowly. The cool air coated the wetness, and he felt himself throb with need for the warmth once more. He got his wish as the cavern suddenly pushed down onto his length once more, "Ah!" he moaned as the motions happened again, except a bit faster.

Kyle bobbed, feeling the thighs on either side try to open for him every bob down and close every time he bobbed back upward. He moved faster each time, until he felt the thighs around him clench tightly in preparation. He stopped, pulling away completely, allowing the excess saliva to fall onto the appendage.

Trent kissed him once more, trailing his lips down to his neck after. A tongue peeked out, licking the skin gently. The coolness felt like a relief to the heat, and made his skin tingle with every lick. The drying was relaxing, the tongue like a massage as his body quivered from the sensations below.

Then, he felt his pulse get quicker, it was harder to swallow. A pool of need pushed downwards, creating a stress that needed relief. His body clenched around him, hands clawing the covers underneath for reprieve.

The bobbing suddenly stopped, the warm cave pulled away, and Butters cried out at the loss. His body leaned upwards, back arching in hopes to feel the sensation once more. "More!" he managed out finally. The pool began to push back into his veins, some staying desperately trying to come out fruitlessly. "…please…" he panted, he just needed a touch, _one little touch… _

But he was denied as Trent pushed his arms down to ensure he couldn't help himself. He shook his head, disappointment looming. His breaths slowed with time, Trent began to lick the opposite nipple of last time, making sure to go slowly.

Kyle teased, unable to help himself at Butters' pleas. He licked the tip, tongue gliding over a few times before he traced the bottom vein with his tongue. The shiver Butters gave at that had his pulse quickening. Why hadn't he taken his pants off? They were too tight. He blew on the tip, watching as the cock stiffened from the motion. _Practically purple… _he noted.

He unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down with his underwear. Sighing in relief, he pushed them aside with his foot and grabbed the lube on the desk. He sat back on his knees, seeing Trent already distracting Butters with a deep kiss. Opening the bottle, he lathered his fingers with the thick liquid. He lifted Butters' legs some, using one hand to hold the legs in place and another to find the opening.

Butters tried to move away from the fingers as they pressed between his cheeks. It was uncomfortable… One prodded an opening, circling it slowly. He whined, wanting to feel more touches elsewhere. Then, the pad of a finger entered, a cool wetness surrounding it. "Mmm…" he groaned around the lips on his own. A tongue entered, distracting him momentarily until the finger slid inside deeper.

Kyle had to keep Butters' legs still as the tried to pull away. "Shh, it's okay." He heard Trent whisper. The redhead continued, pushing the finger as deep as it could go. The muscles inside pulsed around him, pressing as tightly as they could against the intruder. He tried to soothe them, knowing the better it felt for Butters, the looser the muscles would get.

"Relax…" he said, twirling the finger out slowly. "It'll feel good soon," he promised.

The muscles began to loosen and relax as they both talked Butters into calming down. Trent kissed down his neck again, then trailed back up towards his ear. _They won't do anything to hurt me… _Butters told himself. He tried his best to relax himself, feeling muscles he didn't know had tightened into unclenching.

He noticed the difference almost immediately, the finger's intrusion not nearly as uncomfortable as it was. It didn't feel great, but it didn't hurt either. The cool liquid around the finger encouraged it to move faster, prod further. He felt it twist around, forcing some of the liquid to stay. Another intruder slowly began to enter alongside it, pressing in and out with the other. The cooling continued, this time feeling more soothing than unwelcome.

He shifted some, Trent's mouth making new ministrations against his ear. It tickled in an amazing way, pressed at nerves gently. He moaned at the two very different sensations, unsure what to think of either.

Kyle added another finger, the hole twitching around the next intruder as it was stretched. He pushed as gently as he could, knowing this one would hurt a bit more otherwise. The other hand petted the thigh nearest, hoping to soothe in some way.

Butters forced himself not to pull away as he began to feel full. He twitched as the finger passed a barrier, barely listening as Trent soothed him with words. "You look amazing right now…"

Butters panted once more, breath picking up from the feeling. His toes curled as his body adjusted, the pushing and pulling beginning to feel more familial-more wanted. They spread outward, stretching him further, he shook his head as he tried to accommodate the new width. "Hm," he sighed.

"Ready?" Trent asked Kyle, moving downward on the bed and trailing his lips across the warm stomach below him.

"Should be," Kyle assured, twisting his fingers once more. He moved the legs, exiting his fingers once more. The hole winked at his exit, twitching for more. He kissed the tip of Butters' cock, hand teasing it a little in reassurance that it would get released. Butters' whimpers from his actions had him wanting to finish him now. He traced the space between balls and ass, thanking his self-control at the arching movements the actions produced.

He kissed the area, licking it for a moment before blowing across it. "Ah!" Legs clenched around him, forcing him to stop his ministrations. He felt bad for taking away the second chance to climax, his own arousal pulsing at him angrily. He tried his best to withhold release, wanting to cum with Trent and Butters near the same time if they could.

He took more lube, climbing onto the bed behind Trent. He hugged the other from behind, lips pressing against the bare back. He lubed his hands, watching Trent tweak at the nipples beneath him. He nuzzled the skin, now-lubed hands reaching to the front.

He started from below, tips of fingers massaging balls. He felt the figure below him shiver, which encouraged him to continue. He started from the base, tracing the bottom upwards. He thumbed the tip, using his other hand to stroke the cock up and down. He clenched and unclenched the hand gently the opposite the throbs the dick produced in his hand.

Trent trembled with want, his blood pulsing downwards as his arousal grew. He desperately wanted to be inside Butters, to feel that warmth surrounding him. Kyle's hands continued, knowing just where to touch to make him harder. He could feel his length ache for release, throbbing harder as hands pushed at him. He bit his lip, trying to focus on anything but the touches to keep from climaxing. "Fucking tease…" he muttered, feeling Kyle's lips turn into a smile on his back.

The cock stiffened as he teased it, throbbing harsher as it continued. Lathering the rest of the cock, he kissed Trent's back. The other felt tenser at the ministrations, and he knew he'd probably taken the touches a bit too far. He moved, kneeling near Butters' head. "I'm going to get behind you, okay?" he told Butters, watching the unsure nod in response.

Butters gulped, his body tingling everywhere, in places he'd never thought could feel so good. He watched Trent pull himself off the bed. He tried to follow to make room for Kyle to get underneath, but found two pairs of arms doing the work for him. A body shifted underneath, pushing him downwards gently. "I-I'm not too heavy?" he asked, wondering how the other could even be comfortable in a position like that.

"It's fine," Kyle assured, kissing the cheek that had turned toward him.

Trent pushed himself up, moving off the bed entirely. He positioned the blond's legs to wrap around his hips as he positioned his cock in place. He pushed at the hole, tip already feeling it twitch in remembrance. The tip pressed at it, barely pushing inside before exiting. Butters' legs tightened around him as he pushed further inside.

Butters bit his lip, trying to listen as Kyle told him to relax. He felt a hand press his-Kyle's hand, he realized. He held onto it, feeling it squeeze reassuringly. He relaxed as best he could as the cock pushed forward passed a barrier that had tried to push it out. "Oh!" he gasped out, insides pulsating around the newest intruder. It felt hot.

Trent breathed out as he pushed further inside, the muscles around him clenching tightly around him. The warm; wet space pressed against him, trying to force him out. He pushed in still, waiting for its welcome. Half-way inside, he felt the change. The clenching paused as if sensing it couldn't change the intruder's direction. It pulsed, throbbing around him, gauging his member.

Kyle kept a hold of the hand in his, kissing the ear near him. He tried to distract, to get the blond to focus away from any pain he would feel from the intrusion. His other hand petted Butters' hair, massaging the area. He licked the ear, the already-shaking boy twitched, startled. _That's it…pay attention to this instead. _He nibbled as he watched Trent push inside the rest of the way.

A cry of pain exited Butters, insides burning around the dick inside him. They ached, pulsating around the member harshly. It felt like a knife was inside of him, stabbing him.

"Full…" he managed out, gasping for air. The ache began to dull. Balls hit his ass as the thick cock pulsed inside. The pulse definitely wasn't his own, and he could feel it buried deep inside him. It throbbed, "You're-you're inside me…" he said, astonished that he could literally feel so close to another human. "I feel you-I feel you inside…"

Trent felt the heartbeat through the muscles, felt it quicken with what he knew was arousal. "I feel you too, Butters," Trent responded. "You feel amazing. Hot and warm…Are you okay?"

Butters gulped, one hand clenching cover, the other squeezing Kyle's own. "Y-yeah…" he said after a moment. The pain had decreased to a dull ache at this point. He closed his legs around the waist more fully. "Go on." he assured.

Trent was more than happy to, pulling out only a little before pushing back inside. He repeated the motion, watching Butters as he gasped at the feeling. His body adjusted to the motions, hole more welcoming and less tight with each thrust. He allowed himself to pull out further, push in harder. His balls slapped the ass below as he picked up the pace.

"More!" Butters cried suddenly trembling. His hardened cock swayed with want with every stroke the other made. He felt so full-so good. He wanted more, wanted it to go deeper. He felt empty every time the cock exited, and he felt his insides push and pull at the emptiness as if trying to pull the dick back inside him. He humped at it, trying to keep the beat. "Faster!" he gasped.

Trent obliged.

Kyle watched, cock growing harder at seeing Trent's thrusts; feeling Butters' shakes with every entrance. The hand petting Butter's hair trailed downward, tweaking at hardened nipples before the pads touched the swaying cock. He traced it, barely touching it. Butters tensed further, back arching unconsciously into both feelings. He humped downward and tried to push at the hand upward at once, both feelings making him ache for release. "Please!" he cried, moaning louder now.

Then, the cock inside pushed at a cluster of nerves, causing him to literally stop breathing momentarily. His body jolted, cock pulsed harshly, mouth gaped open, he panted. "There!"

Trent aimed as best he could, the throbbing muscles around him almost guiding him toward its most pleasurable area. "Oh God…" he moaned, insides teasing him in a most delightful way. The boys below him did nothing to help as their aroused faces watched his every move.

Butters wasn't prepared when Kyle's lubed finger entered with Trent's cock, stretching him even more. The extra thickness had his body falling from its humping motions. Another finger entered, making him squeeze the hand in his. He made his feelings known, noises of both complaint and want poured out of their own accord. "Yes…" he moaned as the third finger filled him. "Mmmm…." he whined, the stabbing pain from before hitting him with the entrance.

Trent's thrusts stopped, letting Butters' body stretch around Kyle's fingers. He leaned forward, aching cock throbbing painfully as it was stilled. He pressed his lips to Butters', assuring him they wouldn't hurt him. An arm wrapped around him-Butters' arm-and pulled him forward. The legs on his waist picked up with the movement, pressing harder against his back.

One hand balanced him on the bed, the other helped Kyle guide his cock to the entrance. He ran his fingers along it, happy to see the redhead was just as excited as he was. As the tip touched the twitching entrance, he let go, running his hand over the smooth side of the other.

Fingers were taken out, making Butters sigh in relief until a thick cock-head replaced them. He breathed in sharply, the head forcing itself deeper inside. The tongue in his mouth did nothing to help as it forced its way into him. Nails dug into Trent's hip, arm sliding numbly downward. He would've fallen if it weren't for Trent and Kyle's holding him up-his muscles working overtime to push and pull at two cocks at once.

He shook harshly, nerves on overtime at the sensations pulling at them. He couldn't make any actual words come forth, instead garbled sounds pushed out of him. He shook his head back and forth, needing to get out some of the stress somehow.

"It's okay, baby, I promise," Kyle said into his ear. Trent nodded along with the comment, massaging Butters' back now.

Kyle pushed inside fully, a difficult feat with the tightness of the muscles surrounding him. He managed to get inside, pushing Butters down completely with Trent's help. They lowered him, massaging his body to help both assure and relax him. His cock felt Trent's own next to it, pulsing the same beat. Insides welcomed him slowly, clenching and unclenching fast at first then slowly adjusting around him. It was a tight fit, he knew, with both Trent and his own cocks stretching one hole to accommodate them both.

The tightness felt uncomfortable for a bit until the muscles relaxed more, willing to stretch out fully. Kyle took this lapse in time to tease the blond's dick to keep the arousal. He hands played with it, paying special attention to the sensitive head. It hardened back from the softer state it had displayed before, the throbs commencing again.

Butters breathed out, heated body no longer allowing him to move. He felt too heavy. The blood pooled downward again, dick aching at him to release it. And, God, did he want to at this point. Eyes shifted to meet Trent's-silently letting him know he was ready.

Trent pulled out first, pushing back in slowly. Kyle followed, pushing himself down towards the edge of the bed then back up to thrust fully. They repeated this, trying to get into a beat so Butters would have one inside at all times. Managing one, they went deeper.

Trent aimed at the prostate, cock pulsing in time with Kyle's own as he slid across it to thrust again. The desired jolt had him smiling with Kyle. Together, they picked up pace, both trying to aim at the nerves inside as much as they could. Thrusts pushed harder-making the confused muscles push and pull at the cocks with an off-beat.

He felt harder than he ever thought possible, literal pain from arousal making his cock weep. From the feel of Kyle's rock-hard one next to his, he knew it was the same.

Tears poured from the edges of Butters' eyes-pain, want, and too much heat pushing to the outside. He blinked them out belatedly, too tired to care about the fogged vision. He cried out at each thrust, "Stuffed…" he made out after awhile, feeling both heartbeats push inside and outside of him. Every thrust out his body yearned for the slight reprieve only to feel the other's cock stuff him again. It was a never-ending cycle, making him dizzy with the effort to keep up with the erratic pace. _They're both inside…_

The bed squeaked around them, barely heard around the trio's moans as the climax finally came. It pooled into the bottom of their systems, nerves, stress, aches, all at once forced themselves outwards. Each cried out, Trent and Kyle pushing inside together for their release, Kyle's hand massaging Butters' dick to get out the cum. The muscles tensed, pushing at their cocks-milking them for every drop of sperm they could get. Balls tightened, cocks pulsed out-cumming harder than ever before. The spasms lasted for a few seconds-but seemed longer. And when it was over, they collapsed on top of each other-bodies worn and spent. They'd never felt so complete-such relief.

Trent managed to look up to see Butters' barely-opened eyes. He licked the tears, kissing the cheeks endearingly. "I love you guys." he said, already knowing he wouldn't get a response as two sets of eyes closed. He smiled. _Yep, this is way better than revenge any day._

**The End**

**THIS STORY WAS RE-WRITTEN TWICE BECAUSE MY COMPUTER LOST IT TWICE. I GIVE UP. XD**


End file.
